Tendances Sociopathes
by Furious Carp
Summary: Traduction du one shot  "Sociopathic Tendencies" de Birchstar. Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de notre sociopathe préféré ? Sherlock/John


Voici une traduction du one shot de Birchstar _Sociopathic Tendencies._ J'éspère ne pas avoir fait trop d'erreurs :)

Bonne lecture !

**« Sherlock ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »**

John était debout dans le salon, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un jogging.

_Hypothèse : John vient de se réveiller. Preuves potentielles : ombres de fatigue sous les yeux, posture générale, capacité à l'irritation, sujet de conversation. _

**« Je**** fais du violon. »**

_Conclusion : hypothèse avérée._

**« Et tu es conscient qu'il est deux heures du matin, n'est-ce pas ? »**

_Remarque sur l'heure. Ciel noir à travers la fenêtre ne contredisant pas l'observation. A confirmer plus tard cependant._

**« Manifestement. »**

_Simple déclaration de fait._

**« Ca ne pourrait pas attendre demain ? »**

_Questions répétitive montrant une certaine irritation. Situation de combat : employer la technique de distraction n°1 – changer de sujet._

**« Comment va Sarah en ce moment ? »**

**« Quoi ? »**

_Légère contraction des yeux et de la bouche = méfiance et agacement. Intrigant._

**« Sarah. Tu ne l'as pas vue depuis sept jours.»**

**« Non… nous n'avons pas – je veux dire - ça ne menait à rien. »**

_Agréable sensation dans le bas du ventre. Définition - plaisir (n). Quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui procure une source de bonheur. Identification de la source : la fin de la relation de John Watson et Sarah Sawyer. Pas extraordinaire : les émotions sont instables et imprévisibles. Tout de même notable, il semble que cette réaction émotionnelle inhabituelle persistera jusqu'à leur prochain rencard. __Rencard (n). Une rencontre planifiée à l'avance. John et lui on planifié de nombreuse rencontres ensemble, travaillant sur des affaires, ou même dînant au restaurant pour faire le plein après une longue journée.__Pourrait-on qualifier ça de rencart ? John avait-il une différente définition ? Aurait-il -_

_Stop. Stop. Se calmer. Y repenser._

**« La Terre à Sherlock. Tu vas bien ? »**

John avança vers Sherlock, sans boiter, posant une main sur l'épaule du brun.

_Augmentation de la sensation de plaisir d'environ 74%. Nature bienveillante de John pouvant être la source de l'affection. Théorie ne collant pas trop à Sherlock cependant (raisons inconnues)._

**« Bien – bien. Je réfléchis. »**

**« Eh bien, rien de neuf de ce côté là, si ? »**

Sherlock sourit – fait rare. John Watson le faisait sourire. John Watson pouvait lui faire faire à peu près n'importe quoi, d'ailleurs.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. John pensait, et Sherlock pensait aux pensées de John.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a en tête ? Comment fonctionne son cerveau ? Il doit être si différents des autres de son espèce. Personne au monde ne serait capable de rester près de Sherlock si longtemps..._

_ Peut être qu'il est mentalement déficient._

Mais après tout Sherlock n'en avait rien à faire.

John brisa le silence, sa main toujours sur l'épaule de Sherlock.

**« Ouais, bon, je travaille demain, alors fait pas trop de bruit, okay ?**

« **Okay. »**

Sherlock agitait calmement son archer au rythme de ses pensées.

_Devrait-il parler à Sherlock de ce qu'il ressentait ? Il avait surement plus d'expérience que lui dans ce domaine – un des seul dans lequel il semblait plus performent que lui d'ailleurs._

_Il devrait en parler._

_Maintenant._

Sherlock ferma les yeux, la noirceur le calmait étrangement. Il s'arma de courage - pourquoi c'était si difficile ? – et se prépara à parler. Mais lorsqu'il tendit la main pour l'arrêter, ces doigts ne rencontrèrent que du vide.

John était déjà retourner dans sa chambre.

Sherlock était seul.

_Encore seul._

Il abaissa sa main doucement, les yeux dans le vide.

_Encore seul._

_Peut être un autre jour alors. Un jour il lui en parlerai, mais jusque-là…_

Sherlock prit son violon, pinçant doucement les cordes pour ne pas perturber l'homme qui dormait à l'étage.

… _Il pouvait attendre._


End file.
